


Ana Chronicles

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Overwacht Chronicles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, M/M, Mom Ana Amari, Mothering, Omnics War, implicit slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana chega após uma missão de doze horas e acaba ouvindo uma conversa sobre sua filha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ana Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Pode vir ou não haver mais capítulos com relação a essa personagem, por isso é Cronicles, mas não não tenho certeza disso vou deixar sempre como a fanfic finalizada. Espero não chatear ninguém.

Sentia cada parte do seu corpo doer, havia ficado horas de tocaia esperando para os cientistas Omnics saírem da fabrica, bastou dois tiros para derrubá-los. Doze horas de tocaia para dois segundos de trabalho, mas Winston não tinha com saber o momento exato que seu vírus fosse atacar o computador deles e por isso ela tinha que ficar esperando até que a isca fosse fisgada. Doze horas. Tudo o que ela queria, era tirar a roupa e tomar um bom banho quente, de banheira e depois dormir. O máximo que conseguisse antes da próxima missão ou invasão que fosse precisar de suas especialidades.

Ou melhor, antes da próxima missão, ela teria que ir fosse ou não fosse uma missão de “assassinato” – se é que matar Omnics fosse considerado assassinato – afinal fazia parte do time. Tinha que ir. Mesmo que isso significasse que estivesse passando cada vez menos tempo com sua filha e a única família que lhe restara desde a invasão dos Omnics em sua cidade. Em seu país. A única coisa que aquietava o seu coração era que agora ela morava na base principal da Overwatch, o lugar mais seguro do mundo naquele momento. Principalmente com eles ali. Mais do que qualquer tecnologia que eles possuíssem, o material humano era que fazia o local seguro.

Retirou sua arma e sua capa, ficando ainda com o seu uniforme, sabia que se retirasse não iria visitar o quarto de sua filha. E tinha que saber se ela estava bem, principalmente por saber que ela havia passado o dia todo com Jack e Gabriel. Ambos tinham o coração no lugar correto, mas não compartilhavam o pensamento protetor que ela possuía com relação a sua filha. O que ela conseguia entender perfeitamente bem, eles não eram pais ou tinham qualquer família. Além de um ao outro. Contudo Ana sabia muito bem que não deveria se intrometer no relacionamento deles.

Caminhou pelos corredores que eram exatamente iguais, com o mesmo comprimento e a mesma cor, segundo Winston isso ajudava a confundir os sensores óticos das maquinas. Principalmente dos Bastions. Contudo ela estava lá quando o projeto inicial fora criado, ela sabia o que procurar se tivesse muito cansada para seguir sua própria mente o que não era o caso. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas sua mente não. Isso era péssimo e bom ao mesmo tempo, poderia ficar um tempo observado sua filha dormir enquanto cantava para acalmar os seus sonos. Ela estava lá quando os Omnics mataram seu pai e seus avôs, diferente de Ana que estava do outro lado do país lutando por outras famílias.

Chegou ao quarto da sua filha e apertou o botão para entrar, no exato momento em que percebeu que Gabriel e Jack saíram do quarto, rápido e agindo por instintos correu em direção para o outro lado do caminho encostando a parede para poder ouvi-los falar. Por um segundo sentiu-se mal por ouvir a conversa deles, mas iria ver nas câmeras de segurança o que eles tinham feito enquanto estava fora, então tal sentimento passou desapercebido.

\- Se Ana descobrir que estamos ensinando Phara a atirar, ela vai usar nós dois como bonecos de treino.

Ela sentiu sua mão fechando, odiava saber que eles estavam treinando-a, porque sinceramente não queria que sua única filha seguisse a herança de sua família. Todos eles haviam sido do exercito e não tinham terminado nada bem, bom exceto por ela mesma, mas Ana sabia muito bem que era um caso raro. Muito raro.

\- E o que você prefere? Winston já disse que a pegou entrando escondido nas aulas dos novatos e sabe tão bem quanto eu, que eles são irresponsáveis e tolos. Por isso, eu prefiro ensiná-la eu mesmo a vê-la se machucando porque Ana deixou seus sentimentos falarem mais alto.

Deu um leve soco na parede, não podia fazer muito barulho e eles já estavam chegando perto se julgasse pelos passos deles. Detestava quando Gabriel era razoável e inteligente, preferia quando ela estava correta.

\- Eu sei, Gabe. Mas ainda sim, Pharah não é nossa filha. É de Ana e sabe que se ela desejar, nós não iremos chegar mais perto dela. Podemos ser soldados, mas ela faz tudo o que fazemos sem nossas modificações. Sabe disso.

Mesmo de onde estava poderia fez Gabriel fechando os punhos, seus olhos semi-serrando de maneira irritada, como sempre fazia quando Jack deixava claro quanto era boa sem aquelas modificações todas. Embora, ela não soubesse a extensão exata e sendo sincera não era da sua conta, o passado que os uniu parecia tão terrível quanto à guerra em si.

\- Sei disso, mas também sei que ela vigia nosso tempo pelas câmeras de circuito interno, Reinhardt disse que ela deixou escapar que sabe das seções de musculação que ele e Torby fazem com ela.

Bateu na própria testa, teria que tomar mais cuidado para não deixar escapar, certo que era um daqueles segredos que todo mundo sabiam, ainda sim seria indelicado dizer em plenos pulmões. Gabriel e Torbjorn não iria gostar disso, eram dois paranóicos.

\- Certo, mas se ela nos pegar com a mão na massa a culpa é sua.

Colocou seu melhor sorriso quando saiu de onde estava pegando-os com a mão na massa, Jack como sempre pareceu levemente constrangido enquanto Gabriel simplesmente lhe encarou como se soubesse que estava ouvindo o tempo todo. Não duvidava, o homem tinha habilidades que lhe dava arrepios até hoje. Não sabia como Jack se dava tão bem com ele.

\- Pegar vocês fazendo o que exatamente?

Ela colocou a mão nos quadris enquanto sorria de lado, Jack passou a mão pelo pescoço enquanto Gabriel continuou lhe encarando sem piscar, aqueles olhos negros parecendo dois poços sem fundos.

\- Burlando o treinamento dos novatos.

Jack respondeu de maneira quase culpada de mais, ela sabia – todo mundo na verdade – que os dois aproveitavam esse tempo juntos. Fazendo o que? Ela não queria saber se tinha intimidade o suficiente para isso.

\- Isso você tem que se resolver com o Winston ou com Reinhardt, são eles os responsáveis por isso. E como Pharah se comportou hoje?

Viu a expressão de Gabriel relaxar consideravelmente, enquanto dava um sorriso que para muitos era assustador, mas para a mulher era apenas um dos seus sorrisos de orgulho.

\- Como sempre, muito bem.

\- É passamos o dia ajudando-a estudar.

Ana deixou uma das suas sobrancelhas se levantarem em incredulidade, simplesmente porque não imaginava aqueles dois ensinando uma pré-adolescente sobre biologia.

\- Eu ensinei espanhol e Jack literatura, estamos pensando em ensinar história e geografia atual.

\- Sério, eu não consigo imaginar vocês dois como professores de colegial.

Balançou a cabeça enquanto deixava um riso sair de seus lábios, sabia que se isso fosse acontecer Jack seria o professor que todas as meninas iriam dá em cima e Gabriel o que todos evitam até mesmo sussurrar na sala de aula. 

\- Certo, obrigado meninos. Mas eu tive um dia cansativo e tudo o que eu quero é ver minha filha e tomar um banho demorado.

Deu um beijo na bochecha de Jack e de Gabriel, caminhando até o quarto da menina, mesmo longe conseguiu ouvir o californiano dizendo:

\- Ela sabe Jack, não precisa ficar corado assim. Sabe o que acontece quando eu vejo você assim.

Ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e se encostando ali, tinha dias que ela simplesmente odiava a sua audição.


End file.
